Star Wars: Fett Returns
by ChampagneKylo
Summary: When Boba Fett's daughter falls into the hands of the first order after trying to get the map, to Luke Skywalker, she finds out more about herself, her father, and the First Order. As she continues to discover things, she also discovers her love for Kylo Ren and her hatred for General Hux. Follow The Bounty Hunter's daughter through her life.
1. Chapter 1

" Bullshit" I said, slamming the container to the dusty ground and then glaring at the trembling Bimm.

"Where is it." ,hissing in the native language of the creature. The Bimm rambled on; Giving false information,and half the time, unpronounceable words. I stare blankly at the Bimm, not believing a word it says. _h_ _e doesn't know_ I thought in my head, _it's hidden somewhere_. I raised my hand for silence and looked off to the distance of the dusking sky. From my peripheral vision, the Bimm was trembling, trembling in fear. _Who. Has. the. Map._ I said in my head again, not turning my head to face the , It started to ramble again. I snapped my head towards to the Bimm. _'Did i say that out loud?'_ I closed my eyes in annoyance and turned around suddenly, grabbing the Bimm by it's ragged collar, pulling it close to my helmet. "Tell me before i stab you, who has the Map!" I yelled, eyes almost piercing through the Bimm's skull although it could not see my eyes. The thing does not speak, The thing does not make one movement. Squinting my eyes at the being as again. _Maybe he is thinking about whether it is worth ending his life?._ Seconds go by as it feels like minutes. I tighten my grip of its collar, as the Bimm finally comes back to life and the fear grows stronger and it speaks. " Obi-Wan" it says . " He has it". I sulk my shoulders. Obi-wan was one of few people hope didnt have it. He'd sense probably I was coming or something and go run away, like he had did our last encounter. I dropped the creature back onto the dusty ground and looked north where I would have to go. Looks like the journey begins, Just as I was about to turn around to head to turn around to head to ship of no affiliation, I stop in my tracks. " You will never, find the key. You will die in a heap of mess that you created. You will not be able to control it and you will corrupt. Shatter. The one you love, will be dead because of _YOU_ " The emphasis on the last word echoed in my brain. I slowly turn around and stare at the creature as it stares back at me, a glare plastered on its ugly orange skin. Walking back, I grab a blade from the holster on my leg and throw it at the Bimm, grazing its arm,snagging the cloth of its shirt, dragging the creature to the ground. I tower over the Bimm "Thanks for the tip" I lean down and grab the blade, slowly dragging it against it's sinking in, leaving a trail of blood before standing up as it cries in pain. I had my doubts about killing certain species and i wasn't in the mood to kill this one, even if it did just threaten me, in someway. I turn back and walk aboard my ship and sit down abroad my controls. I scan over the panel and grab the ruggeded recording device and press the red button.

"Log 359: I spoke with the Bimm . Took a while for me to get what i needed out of it. But i found it. Obi-wan has it. it will be difficult. but i have dealt with difficult before. I here sit in my hangar staring out the window staring at the setting star. I will find a place to rest before my trip to Obi-wan. There. I will retrieve the key, the map, to Luke Skywalker."

"Fett Out."


	2. It's That Ship Life

I didn't sleep, or maybe I did, i couldn't tell. I watched the star's rays peek above the horizon as I braid my dreads into one huge braid. It somehow would get in the way in battle. Slowly, putting my hand down as finish, I reach for the box of food that i had gathered from my trips miles back. _Bread, milk, and a pop, all_ i _need_ I bite into the stale-ish bread and pour my milk into a container labeled 'Milk'. I didn't like to use the same container for things, feels...dirty. I was limited on drinking water, water in general for that fact, i couldn't waste it on cleaning dishes. Yeah, my living conditions could be better but i worked alone, me,myself and i, i didn't need that much to survive. Sitting back in my seat, i start the converter and the engine. It takes a couple seconds for it to rev up. Sure, this thing was old but it wasn't that bad. I exactly don't know how old this ship was or where it was made but the fuel and compression were old, and the symbol that marked the outside of the ship seemed sure familiar. I sip my milk and make sure everything is working fine before buckling up and start flying in the direction of where i was supposed to be going... wait. _shit do i know where I'm going?_ Quickly, i look up a search of where his coordinates would be or if anyone was heading in those coordinates. A red light pops up on the screen and a small blue R pops up slowly moving towards a planet. _the resistance..._ I never did like the resistance, i wish they would resist from from trying to take my things. Countless times they've tried to steal from me. Rings, powerful people, money. my life, my things. They don't even ask for a price. Bounty Hunting was hard enough and i wasn't very successful. This map, this key, will make me rich, will make me known. As known as my father. The great Boba Fett. The best bounty hunter out there. What would he think of his daughter living in poverty, such shame, being laughed upon by other hunters. Although i've never heard one laughed because i either threatened or have slit their throats. I may be unknown but i am dangerous.

I head the same course as the resistance ship and look its coordinates on it and set up the autopilot system. Finishing up my food, i set my plate and container back in the box of food and grab my suit. I didn't want to confront a soldier wearing ragged clothes.

Red was my absolute favorite color. No doubt. Even the sight of human blood sometimes would make me happy. But red wasn't intimidating, not like black. I grab my red thin string top and put it on as well with my black turtleneck. I had black skin tight pants, loose pants weren't effective in battle as well. My armor was my father's, as it was passed on to me when passed away. It was original green and white but i used coal of a volcano and colored it black and long as his helmet, but i gave the helmet a special touch. Around the eyes i used the reddest paint from a gargantuan berry and painted 3 thin lines over the right side of the helmet . It sure looked beautiful in my perspective. The boots i had sewn and made myself had made me taller. i was around 5'7 but the shoes had a heel which also displayed other tricks that i used in combat,making me almost five 9. As i finish getting situated i stare back at my helmet. It didn't look like fathers anymore, the helmet that you saw countless times, much less of his face but it was something that i loved so much, it hurt me.. a little.. to paint it. But like my mother told me " to get the to do what you want, look the part". and i sure wanted to look the part. I set the helmet and sit back into my chair. Back when i was younger, when father would come to visit, he use to let me sit in the pilot's chair, never was i allowed to touch any buttons. Not until i was older. He taught me what did what, how to start it and how to lower shields or bring them up. Of course his ship was way bigger and slightly more advanced than mine. His wisdom was inspiring, i would tell those who i use to call "my friends" what he would have told me the night before. He didn't want me to become a bounty hunter, saying it was too dangerous, just even to learn. But i begged, fought, pleaded for him to teach me. I wanted to become just like my father and live up to his legacy.

I glanced over to my recorder and slowly picked it up. It has dents, nicks, scratches, the works. I had found it on a junk planet,searching for spare parts for my ship. I ran my finger over the speaker, pressed the playback button and typed the number one and the recording started to play.

"Log 1: So i've finally found the coordinates to this planet called Jakku, some dump planet. I was told that there were many parts for sale. after my last encounter with the resistance, they blew part of my ... off, so i have no choice to replace it. I also found this recorder. Seems cool. I plan on keeping this as my life log. For when i become great and this will be put into the history recording. "

a sound an alarm and a small explosion is heard in the background.

" dammit! the reactor is failing. Darn resistance, if you find this recorder, learn to mind your own business and stay off my ass..Fett Out" I laughed, pressing stop after a couple seconds when the next log started to play. I was 21 by then. I was still confident in myself. Still slightly a newbie. Now, i have experience and less confidence. only now i have more, just to find this map.

I sat the recorder down and turned off auto pilot, setting a faster speed to almost trail behind the fighter pilot.

 _I was going to get that map._


	3. Had It coming

I watched on the screen as the jet landed near a small campground. I flew my craft over to the opposite side of the camp, behind a hill and turned the engine off. I stood up and put on my helmet. this thing would kill my neck after a while, like having a toddler on my head. i grab my blade and one of the four blasts that sat on the wall of the ship. _My trophy awaits me_.

The sound of nothing but sand was heard as i walked towards the camp...village.. whatever it is. I saw the small tower indicating the middle of the town,village. Huts everywhere, only couple citizens walking around. I was nearly 100 feet from it, watching while i basically circled the camp. Those people were walking around i found out were guards, they carried spears in their hands, no guns. As i continued my circle, I noticed one hut with two guards blocking its entrance. _He must be in there._ I thought. I walked towards a hut that wasn't illuminated by light inside. My armor and the night being pitch black, made me a shadow upon light and one with the dark. _Ha one with the dark side. why the hell am i making dark jokes ugh._ I thought again, shaking my head in my own stupidity.

Peering from the side of the hut, i stared at a guard walk past slowly, tracing the indents on the wooden part of the spear. After he passed, i jogged to the nearest hut. I wish i could just run but this fricking suit was carrying many things, which made to much noise when on a full out sprint, which almost cost me an arm in the Battle of the Khan . Looking over shoulder, I watched the guards carefully but, then, i heard footsteps. _Great, you probably made some loud noise or something._ Slowly taking out my blade, i readied myself as the footsteps got closer. A body then walked right in front of me. A man, tall, with an eyepatch on his left eye, being totally blind to the side I was on. I kept quiet as he kept walking, still holding onto the blade tight, just incase he turned around so he could actually see me. The man kept walking, and then turned the corner, disappearing behind a hut. Blinking, i out my blade away and until the coast is clear, running into a hut, two away from the guarded one. _who puts a guy with one eye in charge of taking care of a village at night. That's stupid._ I look around the hut , there were cans, bottles, and a basket of food. I grab some kind of cup, and hold it to my nose and smell the liquid inside. Wine. _Oh my god yes its wine. Come to mama._ I lift up my helmet up and gulp the cup of wine down. The taste of grape alcohol stays on my tongue , on my lips. The sweet taste my father said, it was such a gift from god. Wine was hard find, especially while traveling the galaxy and being a bounty hunter. On some occasions, i stole wine from targets, clients and usually random people. Once, i took wine as pay. I may have an addiction but fuck it, that shit's good.

I look around the hut and saw more bottles. Quickly; i grab a couple of the unopened bottles and stuff them in my bag. I closed the bag tight, making sure you couldn't hear the clings of the bottles. Screaming and yelling started to come from outside the tent. I turned around. Men and women were running, men with spears and makeshift blasters ran past the hut. I peeked out, and looked at the Tekka hut. A man with a brown jacket and very good looking hair came out running out the hut with an orange droid. _Resistance._ After them, an older man comes out. " San Tekka" The man walks out fast and looks out binoculars. I look towards he is looking and take a sharp breath. First Order ships. I had nothing against the first order but, man i did not want to get involved with them. The good haired one look at Tekka and starts to run. I ran out of the hut, pushing men and women over, going around the other side of the hut and running behind huts, following him as he runs to his fighter jet. i turn around as stormtroopers start come out of the ships and people start to shoot. I turn back around and run faster. I'm not going to get shot by a dumb stormtrooper. like they have such bad aim, at least one has to have a good shot. the man and droid run to the hilly parts of the range. I grab my blaster and aim for it as they get in. Before i pull the trigger, two blasts hit the tie fighter, disabling its engines. I stand back behind a rock; taking cover as he blasts the two stormtroopers into the sky. The man with the very good looking hair jumps out of the tie fighter and runs to the back of the fighter; turning around to the scene. I looked around and blasted some storm troopers who were running towards the area of my ship.

I watch as the droid runs off into the dust and the man leans against a rock and starts to shoot. I back up slowly, running towards another rock and aim for storm troopers who were about to be too close for comfort from my ride. Suddenly, a roar comes from the blackness of the sky. I stop shooting and look up and see a bird-like ship starting to land. It was shiny and very big. it looked like some kind of raven coming from the sky. It landed with a large metal thud. The storm troopers began to line up , others cornering the villagers into a circle. I look over at the man with the good hair, he continues to watch in suspicion. Turning back, i see two stormtroopers, gripping onto Obi-Wan and walking him towards the ship. The shuttles bay doors opened and out walked a hooded thing wearing all black. He walked out, shoulders high and stopped and looked around. _Pft, dramatic much_. He walked up to Obi-Wan. I assumed they started talking, but i couldn't hear them over the burning of the village but i did hear the sound of something deep and metallic. I heard rustling and i saw the man with the good hair get up and aim his gun, quickly i jumped up and aimed my blaster for him, and pulled the trigger at the same time he did.

Then, every stopped. The blast stopped. It felt like i was being pushed back by something. I started panicking. I looked up and saw the man was frozen too. The gun still pointed at the hooded man, and his blue laser still in mid air, like it had been paused. I was struggling to breath regularly, and tried to move but it just wasn't working. I heard footsteps come from beside me. I watched as two storm troopers came towards the man and I felt a blow in my stomach. _God damn like couldn't you be a little more gentle? Lady here, i ain't no scum._ Two stormtroopers gripped me by my arms, one of them taking my blaster. I could breath again. _Whatever thing that stopped me had stopped. i could kill these bastards right here right now. but seriously, do i really feel like doing that?_ They walked.. and pushed me up towards where the hooded man was standing. I actually tensed up a little. Usually i am quite use to these confrontations but, this one was different. I looked and saw a dead body on the ground. _Tekka_ _. ha not so tough now aren't you, old man_ I snickered in my head. _Old bag had it coming to him_. We stopped right at a reasonable distance from the man and one stormtrooper kicked the back off my legs and i fell onto my knees. I looked over and bit my lip. The man with the perfect hair, out of breath and confused, sat on his knees next to me. Damn this dude was cute. and he sure did have perfect hair. _Wonder how they got this guy onto the resistance, he could be a model for a suit line...or a model for myself._ He looked over at me and i slowly just turned my head back to face the raven ship. _It's his fault we got into this mess anyway._ the hooded man knelt down and was face to face with the model boy. The Model looked over at him. For a few seconds that felt like minutes, there was silence. the dark dude tilted his head, like a tortitun dog, almost examining the model. I looked over slightly, and almost snickered out loud. _Looks likes somebody is interested._ The model then spoke. "So who talks first, you talk first, I talk first?" I stare at him, the turn to my attention to the metal voice. "the old man gave it to you" _Wow. the voice that came from the mask sound scary as hell. I'm guessing this thing is a robot. but from the body language, it doesn't look like a robot._ " your hard to understand, with the-" the model waves his hand over his face, gesturing to the mask. "Search him" The dark one stands up and looks at me as the stormtroopers lift the model off the ground and search him. I narrow my eyes. _what you looking at pal?_ "nothing sir" the storm tropper says. He looks over at me again. I was stilling watching him. "a bounty hunter" he said, walking over to me. He moved his head slightly, examining me almost. " I have never met one before" "Well congratulations" I said in pure sarcasm. right after that, i felt like i wanted to rethink what i said. It was like i could feel him, it, whatever this thing is glare at me. I looked back down to the ground. "what should we do with her sir" One of the stormtroopers behind said, poking my back with my blaster. _Touch me one more time i will blow your fucking helmet off and you'll figure how it feels to be man-slaughtered by a woman._ I sneered in my head. Okay yeah i kind of had a minor temper issue when it came to confrontations like these, especially when they disrespect me like i'm one of those villagers. " Put them both on the ship." _Gooood i get to go on the raven killing machine. just kill me now_ "i would but you might contain important information" the masked guy said. I looked straight up at him as the stormtroopers yanked me off the ground. _Did i say that out loud? i know for a fact i didn't._ I continued to stare at him as the stormtroopers started to lead me to the ship. I looked at the ground, still trying to figure out if i said that out loud and if i didn't, how the hell did he know i said that. My train of thought had stopped when i heard the sound of blasters, people screaming, and the sound of the paused rays of light hitting whatever object was in its way. I looked in one of the stormtrooper's helmets and saw the reflection of the scene. _Poor villagers._

 _You had it coming._


	4. Pretty Boy Swag

I sat on the metal benches on the bay section of the raven ship with two troopers on either side of me . They had handcuffed me, which i didn't mind. I had gloves on so it didn't hurt or anything. If i didn't have gloves on, i'd have to moisturize my hands and wrists for the next 2 months to get whatever rash that would be left behind. I had examined the bay of the ship. It was black, of course, what kind of first order ship wasn't black inside and out. There were blasters hanging above the heads of white helmets. I looked at each helmet. A couple would look right back at me. I wouldn't move my gaze. i would stare and play a little game i called 'behind the mask'. Preferably guessing their personality, how they look, their secrets. It was something that kept me occupied at times like these. I stared at the stormtrooper. _Man who probably lives with his mother. dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, strong figure. probably a douche._ The trooper turned around, finally noticing my staring. "Who the hell are you staring at? " _Yup he's a douche_ "staring at a dickbag, what's your guess" The trooper began to stand up but the one next to him pulled him back down. "watch who you're talking to, lady, you're under the first orders rules now" "I seem to believe you are too so i suggest you keep still and watch who you're talking too." I said, not letting my guard down. The stormtrooper was silent and tensed up, and went back to looking a t the wall. _Stupid 't aim and are dumb as mud_. "Get off me, let me go you're messing up the jacket!" _Ugh. For the past almost 10 minutes, has this man been complaining, yelling, fighting his way out whatever man hold these troopers got on him._ _Pretty boy made be cute but man was he annoying af_. I looked over at him. He sat directly across from me. He had a couple of bruises on the side of his face, the stormtroopers punched him a couple times to quiet him down. He was trying to wriggle his way out of the two men's grasp, I could tell these two were having enough of him. "you're not going to get out of that, no matter how much you protest" Pretty boy stopped wriggling and looked at me. "i'm going to get out of here, just you wait" he panted. i snickered. " Confidence and hope is always a good thing, but sadly, that won't get you far" "Well look at you, you dont look less as captive as i am. " he said. "and yet, i am not as much as a threat to the first order unlike you" The model, sulked and looked down. _clearly, pretty boy. You've never been to the first order or captured by anyone. maybe that pretty head of yours could think of a plan to get yourself out. But who knows, you succumb to the dark side and become a pilot or maybe you die. It's not my problem to think about it or care. Nobody has a choice_ . " Wait a minute, you were following me weren't you? You were about to kill me." I looked up at him, with the look of anger and shock on his face. "You should thank the robot up there, he saved your life. " He glared at me. "bitch." immediately i lunged at him. I swung my cuffs at him and hit him upside of the head. The model was thrown against the wall. Suddenly, my vision turned red, and the adrenaline came up. I was pulled back by the stormtroopers and then thrusted me back down into the bench. The Model looked at me in horror. I growled under my helmet. _I dare him to try me. I dare him to come at me or so help god he'll need the resi-_ "That's enough, both of you" We both turned to look up at the masked black man, who was currently walking out of the control room of the ship. I was yanked up as the stormtroopers stood in alignment. I jerked my arm away from the stormtrooper so he could lighten his grip ,or maybe i could get away. I felt the ship land and then the door open. The storm troopers started to march, me speed walking cause clearly we have some impatient ones on this ship. As we stepped off the platform, i immediately gasped. This place was huge. Stormtroopers everywhere. Some had black suits and some had completely red. I had a feeling they'd be the high techy-techy ones. A roaring sound flew above my head. I looked up and saw a tie-fighter. _These have to be the new ones. They look nothing from what father showed me. hm, wonder if mask-a-_ meano _runs this metal camp._ There go i felt the chill again. I tensed up and this time i walked faster than the storm troopers. _This place is getting weirder by the second._


	5. Freaks

We were walking through the corridors, which seemed to last forever. Stormtroopers would be in squads walking past. Some tiny guys dressed on black would walk past too. _They looked like those little Nazis from almost like millennium ago?_ I saw it in a book somewhere i swear they reminded me of them.

While we were walking, i occasionally would sneak a glance at the silver stormtrooper, who walked beside me. I could see my reflection in it's armor like a mirror. _Damn I look so bad_ We didn't speak a word to each other. _I never knew there were silver storm troopers. Thought they were all the same. well those black suited ones were different so my guess was wrong. But wonder what makes this guy so special?_ After continuing to walk, we finally came to a stop, which I didn't realize until I ran into one of the stormtroopers in front of me. "Wait Right here, all of you" the silver trooper said in a thick British accent, walking past a sliding doors into a room, the doors sliding back shut. _Wait a second, that was a woman?! there are women storm troopers!? i thought they were just guys!_ There was light chatter being me but i chose to ignore it cause i really wasn't focused on what they were saying. i was still amazed about women stormtroopers. _wait, she might be the only female, so that's why she's special. wow she's tall though. i wonder if she's wearing heels or like some kind of wedge or somethin-_ My mountain of questions were interrupted once again after a light tap of a blaster on my butt. I tensed up tremendously, taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes and started counting to 10.

1...

 _Some one did not just touch me. One of those dumb ass storm troopers did not.._

I heard the two stormtroopers i heard before, started saying i was probably slow.. acting like i wasn't here. They did not just say that..

2..

Then i heard one in particular say " this ass is fat tho" I tried to take another deep breath.

 _Stay Calm, you can get through this. Kitana stay. calm._

3..

and right when i thought i was at peace, i felt the blaster again but this time.. harder.

 _That's it._

My eyes flashed red when i opened them, then BANG.

I spun around and kicked the stormtrooper behind me into the band of troopers behind him. All the other stormtroopers started to grab me and hold me to ground but i wasn't having it. i punched, kicked, kneaded, blasted, elbowed stormtroopers left and right. I wasn't going to go down easy. Pretty boy took a while before joining in the fight and tried to bolt his way out but sadly for him, he ended up tripping over his boot's shoe laces. I was so angry and fighting so much i didn't notice the metal lady come out of the room or the hooded guy come up from behind me. I was just about to use my cuffs as a hammer up until i was thrown against the wall and then lifted up off the ground. " are you trying to get away?" I heard the deep metallic voice come from behind me. I tried to look to the side but nothing, nothing worked. It felt like something was pushing me from both sides and i was being squished. I couldn't move, let alone breathe. Then, his shadowy figure appeared beside me then in front. "That wont get you very far." If i could gasp, i would have right now. I literally said that on the ship. I stared at him. But that's all i could do. _Would this kill me?_ So Many questions filled my head, and no answers. The man continued to stare. Then he walked towards me then stopped when we were face to face, almost enough that i could see his eyes through the mask. Well he could probably see mine through my mask. I was shorter than him, by not even more than a foot. " Your questions will be answered shortly." Then he walked away. What does he mean? Does he even know my questions? But i couldn't get an answer. I couldn't think. Right at the moment, the world went completely dark.


	6. Does It Matter?

_"mama! let me go!" I pushed my mother out of the way and ran into the ship that had, all of sudden, burst into flames from it's crash. Running inside a opening in the ship, I chose with my gut which way to go, to frantic to remember the right way to go. I sprinted to the left and the damage continued to get worse as I ran. I wore no shoes. I felt my hair get singed against the flames and embers floating around, burning my face. I jumped over rubble and ducked under beams, running towards the end of destroyed hallways and finally stopping infront of what use to be the bridge of the ship. Looking inside, there were bodies all over the floor. Not even noticing, I finally unfroze and ran to my unconscious father and lifted his head to my face. "papa! wake up! We have to go!" I yelled, shaking him. I even slapped him. As much as I did, his eyes wouldn't open. An gas like smell started to fill my nose. I sniffed around and saw the cracked gas tank that was trapping two bodies underneath, pooling gas at their feet. I guess I didn't notice when I ran in. He must have been unconscious from that too. His helmet was missing. I looked around and found a trooper helmet on the ground, not even questioning why it was here or how it even gotten here. Grabbing it, I forced it onto Papa's head and grabbed him by his arms and tried to get him up. I heard a crash and looked up. A huge fire blazed beam fell right infront of the entrance into the bridge. I started panicking. It was getting hot and my vision was getting blurry. I looked around and saw a large crack in the glass in the viewpoint. We could get out this way. I dragged papa towards the pane of the viewpoint. I needed something to break this! I looked around and saw a piece of the control board on the ground. Quickly picking it up, I start to hit it against the crack of the glass, repeatedly. It's not opening! I felt the tears run down my face, I couldn't get it to crack! It won't break! Dad it wont-_

* * *

The air felt thin, but the world was dark. I opened one of my eyes, well tried to. It was too bright. It felt like the sun was right in my eyes. I opened my eyes again. My head, it was pounding like I was being punched. It hurt like but at least I had opened my eyes. All I saw was a floor, a grey checkered floor. What I thought was the sun was actually a spotlight, surrounding me and creating a circle in the pool of darkness that surrounded everywhere else. The rest of the checkerboard floor disappeared into the darkness.

The pounding started again. Groaning, I lifted my head up. I think that was when I noticed my helmet was gone and that I was bounded. I couldn't move my arms; my legs, my upper body entirely. I could only move my head. I lifted my wrists against the clasps of the arm restraints. " Your not going to get out of those". I heard the metallic voice come from infront of me. I snapped my head up, the back of my head hitting this..thing...was it a table? Chair? i'm going with chair. I groaned in pain cause like damn. It hurt. " comfortable?" " no shit." I opened one eye and stared at the mask that appeared out of the darkness. _That metal mask. I was starting to hate seeing that thing._ "What do you want with me?" I asked, already annoyed at my state. " I want the same thing you want" He started walking around the chair. " the pilot won't give any of my stormtroopers any information on where the location is of what 'we' want. So i'm here to personally to get it out of you" "I'm flattered" rolling my eyes, I blew a loose dread out of my face. He walked up to me and stopped. "Why were you on Jakku?" I looked around the slits of the helmet. I couldn't see his eyes. _Maybe he doesn't have any. I wonder if they were blue, maybe green if they were real._ I got off track , thinking about what it's eyes could be . "why were you on Jakku?" "Why were you there?" I continue to find it's eyes, but all I could find was darkness. "Answer the question" I furrowed my eyebrows. " Why did you kill Tekka" He steps back one. Silence. I stared back at him. "Are you affiliated with the resistance?" " No" I answered quickly. "Who are you affiliated with?" "No one, I work alone" " a bounty hunter for hire...what affliction is on your ship then?" I froze for a second. " where's my ship" "Answer the question." "i don't know alright, I found that ship abandoned on a plane" Silence. "Where's my ship?" "does it matter?" I clenched my jaw. Did it matter? I didn't know how long I was going to be here? Damn, they could have destroyed it by now. "your storm troopers better have not messed with anything" " don't worry, i'll make sure they wont" He said walking and sat in a chair. I felt the sarcasm. I honestly could feel it. I laid my head on metal again, choosing to ignore the sarcasm. "Good" my head was semi-gone but i still couldn't stand this spotlight. I stared at the light above me, wondering how many people looked under this light, how many prisoners. How many people have stared at it. I heard him get up from the chair. "Who has the map" I looked at him. " I don't know" He clenched his fists. " Where is the map" " I just answered you" He lifted his gloved hand to my face and I felt such a pull in my head I almost passed out again. But this was only for a moment "Sir" I heard through the pounding of my heart trough my ears. He backed away and looked past the chair. "General Hux would like to see you" "Can he not wait?" "He said now sir" His shoulders slumped and he looked at me. . Well i thought he was, i was too busy catching my breath. He walked away, the heels of his boots clacking away, then the shut of the sliding door. Who ever this Hux guy was, thanks. Alone i was again. Trying to catch my breath. Was I ever going to leave this cell? Did it matter?


End file.
